


5 Nights, 1 Bed

by Voidsgalaxy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Definitely OOC, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mentioned nudity, Past Abuse, Pseudo-Incest, Sharing a Bed, The Complete Opposite of Slow Burn, at least for monokid, the monokubs are technically not related in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsgalaxy/pseuds/Voidsgalaxy
Summary: The Monokubs go on Vacation, and an Error puts Monodam and Monokid in a Situation neither of them like
Relationships: Monodam/Monokid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	5 Nights, 1 Bed

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old fic i made but i decided to upload it, i'm annoyed at the lack of content in general there is for this ship
> 
> references for what monokid and monodam look like:  
> https://imgur.com/a/uq2nMA8  
> https://imgur.com/gallery/4nkmyWh

It had been a Few Years since the Monokubs had been Rebuilt after V3. Iruma felt bad for what happened to them, so with the Help of Kiibo and Shirogane built them again as Human Robots with Memories of everything that had happened. After learning how to Actually Control and use their new Bodies, Plus Dealing with what had happened, They all went on their way though stayed Together and Kept in contact with everyone. Though their Memories of everything that Happened, Especially in V3, did cause Problems for them as they now knew; Monodam hated at least some of them enough to have been Willing to Kill them. Despite that, Monokid was the only one to actually Show he also Hated Monodam for what happened, Monotaro Forgot about everything at some point, Monophanie didn’t know what to think of Monodam but didn’t hate him and Monosuke simply kept his Distance, It Drove Monokid Crazy how he seemed to be the only one Pissed at what he did to them.

Then One Day Monophanie made a Great Decision by having Everyone go on Vacation to some Fancy Hotel they had seen in Advertisements. Everyone was pretty Excited for it, They had been Living in a Boring Apartment for some Time and it’d be nice to take a Trip, Monosuke had enough Money from whatever Shady Business he did to Pay for 5 Nights there. There was only one thing, Most of them had to Share Rooms, Which had been Decided by Monosuke and Monophanie; Monotaro and Monophanie would share one Room, Monosuke would have his Own, and the Other Two that would share a room would be.. Monodam and Monokid. They both Froze when they were Told, But before they could say Anything Monosuke quickly shut down any Argument the two could Make. “There’s gonna be Two Seperate Beds and you won’t have to Interact at all. You can deal with Sharing a Room.”.

Well he proved to be Wrong about the First Two things. Everything had been fine until Monodam and Monokid actually got to their Room, the Two once again freezing and staring in Shock at the Biggest Problem they would be Facing: There was only One Bed. Not the Two Monosuke said they would have. After the Initial Shock Monokid quickly went to being Angry and Called Monosuke, wanting an Explanation for this, But all he got was that there must’ve been an Error when Booking the Rooms and they couldn’t Give them a new one, which seemed to Piss off Monokid more. It was already Getting Late when they Arrived, So they Agreed to just Sleep as Far away from each other as Possible. Or well, Monokid Threatened Monodam to do so, which Monodam didn’t even seem fazed by as he was Used to it.

The First Night, Everything went well. Monodam managed to stay as far away as Possible from Monokid, which was Surprising considering he managed to take up most of the Bed while Sleeping. In the Morning they didn’t even Acknowledge each other as they got up and went to meet the Others at Breakfast, where Monophanie all but Had to Restrain Monokid from Beating up Monosuke for the Bed Situation. Monodam would never Admit it but, he did like Sleeping with someone, even if the Person was Monokid.

The Second Night was a lot Different. The Two once again Didn’t Acknowledge each other and stayed as far away from the Other as Possible, though Monodam didn’t seem to keep up he Agreement that much which Monokid found out that Morning, when he woke up to Find him Sleeping only a Few Inches away from him. He should’ve been Angry at this, but Felt more Confused than anything, and while he’d hate to admit it, Flustered. He had never seen Monodam asleep before, He looked so.. Cute. Not that it Mattered to Monokid though as he refused anymore Thoughts about it. He hated Monodam, He Killed him for Fucks Sake! His Thoughts finally got Interrupted by Monodam waking up, Who looked Surprised and Backed away when he realized how close he was. “UH.. SORRY..” “...You’re lucky I didn't push you off the Bed.”, Monodam just looked at him Annoyed and got up. Monokid didn’t know why but he actually Felt Bad about making Monodam leave.

The Third Night is where things got Interesting. Monokid was having Trouble Sleeping, still thinking about that Morning. He didn’t actually Love Monodam right? How could he possibly Love someone who Killed him?! As he was Thinking he felt Something Brush against his Arm, Looking and seeing Monodam now closer than before, was he going to keep Getting Closer every Night? As Annoyed as Monokid was, Moving Back a bit so Monodam wasn’t touching him, He did want to try Something. Ever since Monodam had been Rebuilt he refused to Let anyone Touch him, and with How he was more Robotic than the others it only made sense for Monokid to want to touch him and see how he feels, and this seemed like a Perfect time to do so.

He reached out and Gently Placed a Hand on his Collar so he could feel his Skin and Robot Skeleton that showed on some parts of him. His Skin felt like the Others, Real and Warm Enough to make you think they’re actually Human but still having something “off” about it, while his Skeleton was just Cold Hard Metal. His Skeleton actually Surprised Monokid, he could never feel his Of Course so this was his first Time knowing. But something else Got His Attention Shortly after he touched him, Monodam’s Body seemed to Tense up and stay that way, almost like it was Preparing for something. Was Monodam awake? He would’ve said something by now so Probably not. He tried to think of why this was but couldn’t think of why, then he heard Monodam mumbling in his sleep.

He stayed Quiet and leaned in, Curious about what he was saying but became shocked when he realized what exactly he was saying. He was talking to Monokid in whatever dream he was Having, Begging him not to Beat him up. Monokid’s Heart Dropped hearing that. Was Monodam actually Scared of him? Sure, He used to Bully Monokid but he just thought Monodam was Angry at him for it, he never thought he Feared him. Monokid actually started feeling Guilty, Sure he Hated Monodam but he was still like Family to him, He didn’t want him to be Hurting like this. Even though he still Didn’t want to Believe he Truly Liked, Let alone Loved, Monodam, He Pulled him into a hug trying not to Wake him. To Monokid’s Credit it actually did work in Calming him down a bit. Feeling Tired now, Monokid drifted off to sleep, still Hugging Monodam. In the Morning Monodam quickly realized and blushed, Pushing away from Monokid which woke him up, seeing Monodam get out of Bed Flustered and Confused. Not a Word was spoken between them.

The 4th Night had the First Actual Conversation between them, As Monodam saw Monokid begin taking his Clothes off he said, Quickly Covering his Eyes “WHAT-ARE-YOU-DOING?” “Oh, I Usually Sleep Naked, I thought it’d be weird if i did but considering.. What Happened, anything’s open now!” “NO. PLEASE-DO-NOT-GET-NAKED. I-DO-NOT-CARE-ABOUT-WHAT-HAPPENED,-IT-DOES-NOT-MEAN-YOU-CAN-GET-NAKED.”, Monokid just Laughed and got in Bed “Too Late!”, If Monodam wasn’t Shielding himself from such a Cursed Image Monokid would probably see his Eyes being filled with Anger. But even if he Couldn’t see his Eyes Monokid did see Something else… Monodam was Blushing. He decided not to say Anything and just went to Sleep. This Time it was Monodam who woke up with Monokid sleeping pretty close to him, Not knowing what to do he laid in Bed hoping for Monokid to wake up soon. He had been sleeping facing away from Monokid but after a Few Minutes of waiting turned around to wake him up, Becoming Flustered and Blushing again seeing his Chest wasn’t covered. Why was Monokid of all People making him feel this way? He hated him for everything he did yet here he was, Somehow Finding him Hot when by all means he should be Cringing at the fact he’s literally Naked.

When Monokid did wake up he looked at Monodam for a Second before Smiling and Laughing a bit, “You should see your Face right now! Why is it so red?~” “BECAUSE-YOU-ARE-NAKED-AND-VERY-CLOSE-TO-ME. IT-IS-NOT-FOR-ANY-REASON-YOU-PROBABLY-THINK.” “Suuure.” “SHUT-UP.”. Monodam couldn’t tell if Monokid was Flirting with him or Teasing him, either way it was Making him Blush more and he quickly got up before Monokid could say anything else about it. Any Questions Monodam got from the Others about why he was Blushing were either Ignored or met with a Glare.

The Fifth and Final Night. Both of them Couldn’t Sleep, but Monodam faced away from Monokid so he couldn’t tell. Even if Monodam was still in a bit of Denial it was Pretty Obvious, The Two actually liked each other. It was Rare for Monokid to be Nervous about anything but in this moment he certainly was, as he Contemplated telling Monodam. Eventually he just decided “Fuck it.” and turned to Monodam. “Hey, we need to talk about something..” Monodam turned over “I’M-AWARE. YOU-HAVE-FEELINGS-FOR-ME-DON’T-YOU?”, The way he Asked was so Blunt Monokid actually Blushed a Bit, Monodam continued “WITH-HOW-THE-LAST-TWO-DAYS-HAVE-GONE-IT-ISN’T-HARD-TO-SEE-IT-AS-A-POSSIBILITY.” “Uh.. Okay, yeah, I kinda do. Do you feel the same way?..” Monodam Paused “... I.. DO-NOT-KNOW.”.

Monokid seemed a bit Disappointed before getting an Idea, “Here, Let me Try Something~” Monodam seemed Confused before Monokid quickly kissed him, Deciding this could be his Only Chance so he might as well. He stopped after a few Seconds, Seeing that Monodam’s Entire face had become Bright Red. “So?~” “... P-PLEASE-DO-THAT-AGAIN.”, That was all Monokid Needed as he Pulled Monodam into another Hug, Kissing him over and Over and he simply Cuddled up to Monokid a Blushing Mess. They eventually went to Sleep in eachothers arms. In the Morning they got up together, Monokid clearly being Happier than Usual while Monodam tried to seem like his Depressed self despite being just as Happy to not draw Suspicion, but it was easy to see Monodam was less Sad than Usual. Any Questions they got about it they gave Made up Excuses for since they didn’t know if they should tell the Others. On the Ride Home Monodam and Monokid sat next to Eachother, Which the others found Odd but chalked it up to their Good Moods, None of them Noticing that they were Secretly Holding Hands.


End file.
